The Chess Champion of the Generation
by Analie Janes
Summary: Ron Weasley is set out to find a new chess champion in the next Weasley generation. Read and Review!


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. It all belongs to the wonderful J.K Rowling. **

* * *

><p>It was no secret that Ron Weasley was good at chess. Ever since he got the old chessboard from his Grandfather at the tender age of six, he was a master at the game of strategy. He was the chess champion of <em>his <em>generation like his Uncle Bilius and his Grandfather had been for _theirs_.

And Ron was determined to find the Chess champion for the _next_ generation.

At first, Ron had thought his children Rose or Hugo were the one. But it became clear after trying to teach them that they had not inherited his skills. Rose had taken after her mother and didn't understand the logistics of the game. And Hugo didn't have the patience to sit still for more than fifteen seconds and had declared it "Boring" after five minutes of playing.

So Ron turned to his nephews and nieces and started bringing his tattered chessboard to every family get togethers and persuading a lot of his nephews and neices to play. But none of them were the one. James said that he would "rather be practising his flying" and left outside with Broomstick in hand. Lily tried very hard to learn but he could see that she was quickly losing interest. And although Albus wasn't bad, he didn't quite have the gift he was looking for. But then again, they weren't technically _Weasleys_ so Ron concluded that it couldn't have been them anyways.

George's kids were playful pranksters and they both claimed that they preffered Exploding Snaps. Lucy hated losing and often cried whenever she couldn't win. Victoire was always off with Teddy somewhere. Louis didn't like the game. Molly kept forgetting how the pieces moved.

Ron sighed inwardly. He had tried to vainly get them excited for chess but none of them did. Maybe it was a lost cause. Maybe the Weasley chess talent ended with him.

"Can I play Uncle Ron?"

Ron looked around and saw Dominique standing behind him holding a small kitten. He nodded, a little confused as to why she suddenly wanted to play. Ron had asked before but she replied that she would rather watch.

Dominique carefully put the kitten that she got a months ago for her ninth birthday away– named Cheshire, if Ron remembered correctly - and sat down the chair across from Ron with the chessboard in between them. They were at the Burrow and Molly (who was playing just before) had left to go help her grandmother in the kitchen. The rest of the family were outside enjoying the nice warm summer sunshine.

"Okay, so here's how you play –"

"I know how to play," she replied assuredly tieing her strawberry coloured hair up in ponytail. Ron raised his eyebrows but said nothing; he supposed she learned by watching all her cousins and siblings.

And so they started.

She was right. Dominique _did_ know how to play. She knew the rules, the tactics, the strategy like she had been playing for years. She ordered the pieces where to go determinedly and the pieces obeyed, never questioning her choices like they had for the others. She was patient with her moves attacking only when the right opportunity arrived, her face revealing nothing. It was unnerving how fast she picked up the game and it almost looked like she would win. But of course Ron did had years of practise and after a long hour, he finally said "Checkmate."

Dominique seemed indifferent to the outcome, as if she had expected it. Ron offered a hand. She looked puzzled.

"What's this for?" she asked as she shook his hand.

"For being _your _generation's chess champion," he replied grinning. He couldn't believe how stupid he had been. Of course _Dominique_ was the perfect player.

Dominique raised her eyebrows but slowly smiled. Ron knew that it was a rare occasion for her to smile. Even when she was little, she was quiet and a serious girl, always observing those around her; skills for a born chess player. Though, most chess players never put these skills in their lives – they only did while playing. Ron knew that _he_ certainly didn't. It wasn't until his Auror training years where he learned put his chess skills to use in his missions.

"Can we play again?" she asked eagerly.

Ron nodded and they started again with him occasionally stopping to giving her tips and ideas as Dominique listening intently. And soon this would soon become a tradition at all Weasley parties. He would bring his chess set as she waited for him paitently and they would play quietly, never speaking unless ordering the pieces across the board or when he would teach her some moves. Sometimes the family would watch and sometimes they won't. But they would always play every time they meet regardless of what is happening around them.

And maybe one day, she would finally beat him. One day, she would teach another Weasley child the game in the generation _after_ her, like his Grandfather and his Uncle did for him. And one day, he would pass his ancient chessboard to her. And he knew those days will eventually come.

But for now, they play.

* * *

><p><strong>Well this is my first story published on Fanfiction. My first story <em>had<em> to be about my favourite character - Ron and this is what came out. It's short and doesn't have much of a plot but I still like it. Therefore, I would really love a review and constructive criticism would be really helpful. Tell me what you think! Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
